


Day 22 -- Seasonal Enigma

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>contemplation of the shifting seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 -- Seasonal Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/102938.html

Remus watched the last of the leaves giving up their perches and drifting down from their branches. He'd always loved watching falling leaves, how the rhythm of them changed: first, a slow fall of leaves, one by one, gradually increasing until the ones became hundreds, overpowering the slow trickle in a veritable deluge; then that too would slow down to the last few straggling leaves, until the trees were bare and autumn's cool warmth gave way to winter's frigid chill.

He and Sirius had been like that, Remus thought. A slow crawl into each other's arms, and then a handful of years of passion before suspicion, fear, and the war had pushed them away from each other. Winter had been Azkaban, of course, but now Sirius was back, and maybe now, after thirteen years of cold, it would finally be spring.


End file.
